


Surprise

by Maisie_Namara



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_Namara/pseuds/Maisie_Namara
Summary: Anne has a surprise for Phillip.





	Surprise

“Oh no!” The food is burning. “Shoot.” I bury my head in my hands, smoke rising from the pork I tried to cook. This is why Phillip insisted on hiring a chef. I wanted to make this dinner myself, though, for the announcement. I hear the door open, and serve the smoldering food onto two plates quickly before lighting candles I found. I move everything onto the dining room table as I hear the door close. I run to the door to greet him and pull him into a deep kiss. “Welcome home.” I smile softly.  
“That was a wonderful way to come home, and I’m not complaining, but why exactly?” He asks, hanging his hat and scarf on the hooks next to the door. “And I thought you didn’t feel well. You were throwing up this morning when I left.” Only because I told him to. He wanted to stay, but I pushed him out and locked the door behind him.  
“I feel fine. Great. Wonderful. How was work?” I ask.  
“Everyone was looking at me strangely, and they were really distracted.” He frowns. “I also ran into Isabelle at the post office. I didn’t know you’d given her the day off. She was also strangely happy.” He sniffs, and his eyes widen. “Did you try cooking again? You know you don’t need to-”  
“I wanted to.” I cut him off. I grab his hand. “Everyone has the night off. Just the two of us.”  
“That sounds very nice.” He smiles. “Why don’t we just go upstairs right now? I’m not very hungry anyways.”  
“No, we can’t! When was the last time we just spent time together? Just talking? We’ve been so busy.”  
“On Wednesday we-”  
“Never mind. Let’s just have dinner.” I pull him into the dining room, the fire of the candles dancing off the chandelier. He pulls out my chair before sitting down, but I keep standing. “Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head.”  
“A million dreams are keeping me awake.” He joins in. P.T. and Charity sing the song sometimes, as do Caroline and Helen. Everyone at the circus has learned it.  
“I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see, a million dreams is all it’s going to take.” I sit down, eyes still on the dancing lights.  
“Anne, this is beautiful, but why?” I lean over the candles to kiss him. He opens his eyes after I pull away. “Your hair!” I look down. My hair fell into the candle and a few strands have started burning. He grabs his glass of water and pours it on my hair, and I collapse back into my chair.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.” He smiles tiredly.  
“How are Caroline and Helen?” I ask.  
“They are great. They miss you, but they’ve still been, frankly, terrifyingly happy. They’re always laughing and whispering, and even ran up to me the other day and asked if I was excited.”  
“I’m going to kill them.” I growl.  
“What is going on?” He throws his hands up in the air. My heart is pounding in my chest. “Anne.” His eyes are almost watering, and I can hear his voice crack. “Please. We promised there would be no secrets.”  
“I’m sorry. I just wanted to make the announcement perfect.” I look down.  
“What announcement?” He asks curiously. I swallow audibly and look up slowly.  
“I’m pregnant.” He freezes.  
“Really?” He asks softly. I nod, my eyes watering. His face splits into one of the biggest smiles I’ve ever seen. He hugs me so tightly I can’t breathe, lifting me off the ground and kissing me. “I’m going to be a dad! We’re going to be parents!” He laughs, spinning me around. He’s crying. “I love you so, so much.” He smiles, clutching me impossibly tightly, kissing me and crying. “How far along are you?”  
“I don’t know. I think it’s been three or four months.” He hasn’t let go of me.  
“Is this why people have been acting weird? Did they know?”  
“I told them a couple days ago, and I would have waited for you, but I told W.D. and Lettie overheard, and she started squealing, which made Caroline and Helen ask questions, and-” He cuts me off with a kiss.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay. Now we can just all be happy about it together.” He strokes my hair back and kisses my forehead.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Tears are running down his cheeks.  
And in that moment I know I’ll be able to handle the morning sickness and staying up all night with the baby and anything else that’s thrown my way, because we have our love and our family, and I have Phillip, who will stay up with me and hold me when I need him and will love our child more than the world.  
“A million dreams for the world we’re going to make.”


End file.
